Matt Emerson
*UNSC Army Sergeant *Legion Commando *Militia **Corporal (2555) **Sergeant (Jan 2556 to Present) |Affiliation= *UNSC Army Special Forces **Special Warfare Group Nine *LEGION (ended winter 2555) *Jaeters Militia |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era *Created Crisis |Weapons= *MA37 assault rifle with M319 grenade launcher attachment and red-dot sight *M6D pistol *Combat knife |Equipment= *HCW version of the Modular Tactical Vest *HCW version of the Delta-Force style helmet with night vision goggles *Neck guard *M9 High-Explosive Dual-Purpose grenade *Flash Bangs |Abilities=Hand to Hand combat and marksmanship |Specialty=Special Operations }} Assigned to Special Warfare Group Nine, Matt Emerson was tasked with direct action, special reconnaissance and internal defense. He participated in the battle of Reach and Earth during the Human-Covenant war. During the post war things went quiet, and he sold drugs to local cartels to earn money to provide for his family. The UNSC gave him a dishonorable discharge and he left to the inner colonies. Catching the attention of the Cortez Cartel he joined Legion and told them about his spec ops training and military experience. He was promised money to provide for his family if he could go to an outer colony and help secure strongholds and get shipments in. He agreed and was assigned to outpost-alpha under the command of Disciple-Six. After some members of the militia were captured, he eventually saw that Legion’s ways were cruel and unusual and agreed to help the militia working as a double agent. Biography Early Life Matt Emerson was born on 2528, New Alexandria, Reach. In 2547, when he was 19 years old, Matt enlisted in the United Nations Space Command Army forces at Fort Logoria. Private Emerson's first assignment, with the Army Fire Support Team Epsilon, involved investigation of insurrectionist activity on the colony of Aether. Afterwards, Emerson served many troop assignments in multiple colonies until 2550, when he returned to New Alexandria and completed an intense Special Forces qualification course, which would later earn him a special forces tab. He also attended Special Forces Underwater Operations School and later earned his special operations diving badge. Battle of Reach Battle of Earth Discharge and joining Legion Fighting on Jaeter Joining the Militia Emerson helped in tracking down Damion Black - one of Legion's assassins. When he learned about Hayden's presumed death. Emerson and Gunner went to a cave and uncovered an old UNSC bunker that was used as a militia base. After camping out for the night, Emerson and Gunner located Black and quickly subdued him with tranquiler rounds. They brought him back to base where black was interrogated and eventually killed after not giving up any useful information. Emerson was then promoted to sergeant and was thrown a promotion party for his efforts. Emerson heard that his apartment was attacked in the city of Vlosa. He was dropped off at the hospital to check up on his Loraine’s condition and was greeted by Yang – An artificial intelligence created by ONI. One of Gunners guards alerted him that the militia was being attacked at an apartment complex. When he arrived, he assisted Miller in taking down any AAL and Legion troops in the parking lot area. Afterwards, Emerson was dropped off by Miller and found some rockets to take down the UH-144 LAC – or UH-144 Legion Assault Chopper. When Emerson witnessed Miller getting wounded by the choppers machine guns, Emerson assisted in patching him up and took him to a safe location until medical arrived. He then proceeded to help Hayden and Gunner. Hayden’s falcon crashed in the parking lot area and Emerson then provided suppressive fire until he could get Hayden to a safe spot out of oncoming fire, but Hayden refused, as he wanted to help in taking down the remaining AAL and Legion forces in the building. Emerson then agreed and dragged Hayden back into the firefight and they rest of the enemy forces were killed. When reinforcements arrived, everyone was transported back to base. Emerson stayed behind to help with the clean up and rescuing any surviving members. Joining Jaeter Special Forces When Emerson heard about The JSF - A special ops unit within the militia commandeered by Cpt. Chris "Gunner" O'Connor, he was interested in joining. He told him about his special forces training and experience, and was accepted. He was given the rank of team leader and was assigned to lead Fireteam Delta - not to be confused with the Spartan fireteam. The group including a notable member - Lily, a former Spartan-III. He would then lead his team on various assignments ranging from intelligence gathering and reconnaissance to kill and capture missions. Personality He respects a few races of the Covenant and likes to learn more about their cultures. He has a laid-back attitude, but serious when on the battlefield. He sometimes likes to joke around, but resents hurting other people’s feelings. He also friendly and displays loyalty to a person or cause that’s willing to do the right thing. He also likes to teach other people new things, but feels like he will fail them. He has little respect for micomanagers, inflated ego’s, and power trippers. He doesn’t like talking about his past seeing that others may think that he is under trained or doesn’t know what he is talking about. He also panics during intense and abnormal situations, possibly due to acute distress disorder he acquired during the Human-Covenant war.